


Unrequited

by Kessho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Did I tag this correctly?, Does this have a happy ending? Your call, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Imported works from Quotev, Modern AU, Multi, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessho/pseuds/Kessho
Summary: You used to love flowers; their vibrant colours would always make a smile spread across your face. You used to love red carnations and red roses especially, possibly more so after Sanji complimented that they bring out your beauty even more.That was before you stared at the red pedals of the two flowers after a violent coughing session.You used to love flowers. Red roses and red carnations especially.[Sanji X Onesided!Reader][Hanahaki Disease AU][Modern AU but still having incorporated many aspects of the manga]





	1. [1/5]

Over the years, there were feelings (such when you sadly shook your head and turned down Coby’s confession) and objects which weren’t returned (such as the fact that Luffy owed you 1000 Berries. More of less anyway). They never had a huge impact on you, so you brushed them off like normal.

 

Never would you have imagined that your own unrequited love would be one of them as you stared at the sorrowful red, scattered all over your bedroom floor, standing out against the dark oak colour.

 

If you were given the option of turning back time and prevent yourself from going through the painful ordeal… would you have taken it?

 

No.

 

You couldn’t. You _wouldn’t_.

 

Because… you couldn’t imagine a life without seeing your best friend differently.

 

Before, when time and emotions were still simple, you used to pity those who have the dreaded disease – Hanahaki Disease, as they called it. Coughing up flowers of different arrays… even if they looked pretty, even if they were you favourite flowers… it still hurts.

 

As they say.

 

You remember your friend, Usopp, coughing up strange flowers, of a pastel pink colour, when you worked on an art project with him.

 

It turns out that he was in love with Kaya, his childhood friend, and apparently, she most certainly did not return his feelings.

 

After research the long-nose announced to you (proudly that he achieved something, while it was clear it was hurting him) that he was coughing up Peruvian lilies, or in another name, Lily of the Incas.

 

Even without a direct confession, the Hanahaki Disease is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing when one haven’t been coughing up blossoms, destined to have a happy ending. A curse when one has been racked with painful coughs, certain that their love will never be reciprocated.

 

However, that proved to be untrue as you, along with the rest of your friends, congratulated Kaya and Usopp becoming a couple several months later.

 

There was another time, when you were much more innocent, when whispers passed your neighbourhood about the poor man who died several blocks down, because the flowers clogged up his lungs and he suffocated.

 

It was said that he endured it for five years.

 

When his funeral came, he was covered in different shade of blue, like a calm ocean. You, being the girl who was only six years of age, asked your parents if he truly was in an eternal sleep, as he looked so peaceful… even when he was alive, the only memories you had of him were smiles and the occasional chatter.

 

It was hard to see he was in pain.

 

Now, back to you.

 

You used to wonder, if whether you would fall in love, whether if he (or even _she_ ) was kind, or have a bad-boy attitude, whether he loves Doctor Who, or Star Wars, or even both, whether he loves flowers, or hates them.

 

Well, you guessed that your questions were answered. He is kind, but only to the ladies, he loves both DW and SW, he loves flowers, loves to give and receive them (unless if it’s from a male).

 

One time, when you held a bouquet of flowers, of carnations and roses the colour of a rich red wine, to give them to your aunt to congratulate her for getting a boyfriend, he appeared to you, strangely as if he knew where you are, and said, with such genuine emotion and tone, that they suited you.

 

“It brings out your inner beauty even more so [Name]-san!”

 

Of course, that was soon ruined when his limbs turned into noodles and danced weirdly, his eyes turned into large, heart shapes.

 

You had come to love red carnations and red roses after that.

 

And then, there was also the weird feeling you get when he was beside you. Your chest would constrict and you could not force out any sound at all most of the times, your felt your cheeks getting sunburnt when he smiled, and whenever his blue eyes, the colour of the ocean, met yours… oh, _oh_ , you felt at tingly feeling in your stomach, as if the food could not settle down.

 

It took you two weeks, three days and twelve hours for your stupid and oblivious and completely in denial brain to be blast with the realisation that you are in love, head-over-heels in love, with your best friend.

 

And then your hot [drink] slipped from your fingers and scalded your thighs.

 

Oops.

 

You admired your blond friend from afar, while keeping a facade that you still viewed him as your friend. Nothing more, and nothing less.

 

For the next month, you _tried and tried_ to work up the courage to just _open_ your mouth and ask him out. In fact, you realised you had a good chance. Sure, he flirted with women 24/7, and got slapped or kicked by Nami, however, he also did little things for you (like hugging you for a whole three seconds longer than usual or _kissing your bandaged cut_ after you accidentally wounded yourself when cooking and loads _more_ ) that you noticed.

 

So you couldn’t be blamed for getting your hopes up, right?

 

On a cloudy school day, you watched as two of your friends, Nami and your best friend (and your crush) walk in. With a painful jab straight at your heart, you watched as their eyes lit up at their own conversation and laughed.

 

Oh, that _laugh_. It made you _melt_. However, you desperately wished that you were the one who caused him to emit such a melodic sound.

 

Then, in the next moment, you felt your world shatter into a million pieces.

 

He pecked Nami on the cheek, and the ginger girl only giggled, with a crimson blush rivalling your best friend’s, no slaps were made, no insults, no punches.

 

It wasn’t until later, at lunch that you felt sick, as if you wanted to vomit… so you excused yourself (reluctantly passing your lunch to Luffy, who wolfed it down within three seconds) and sprinted to the bathroom.

 

With one hand covering your mouth, you nearly ripped the hinges off the cubicle door and swiftly lifted the lid.

 

Just as your [skin tone] hand left your pink lips, a series of coughs made your body tremble, and it continued and continued, until a single pedal was coughed out.

 

You stared at it. No way. No way. _No way_.

 

It cannot be happening.

 

However, even as you denied it, you felt that similar sensation of eating too much, and opened your mouth.

 

Instead of regurgitating food, only flowers were forcefully brought out.

 

The red contradicted with the cleanness of the cubicle, and they looked like blood splatters against the white tiles.

 

Like I said.

 

You used to love red carnations and red roses.

 

Especially after Sanji complimented that they brought out your inner beauty even more.

 

You used to love red carnations and red roses.

 

You used to.

 

You _used_ to.

 

 

**Flower meanings:**

Peruvian lilies/Lily of the Incas (friendship, devotion)


	2. [2/5]

It seemed like humans pissed of God in more than one way.

Why?

Because they fucking cursed the humans.

First, if your love isn’t reciprocated, you would cough up flowers, painful but beautiful nonetheless. Secondly, if you continue, they would clog up your lungs and you will suffocate. Until death opened his arms and invited you to hug him of course.

And you can remove it all... the pain, the sorrow, the envy, the butterflies, the love with a single operation.

There were instances when, unable to cope with the pain, one sought medial help, thus removing all traced of flowers from their lungs, escaping from the emotion altogether.

And they mean “altogether”, as after the operation, you could never love again. True, you will still cry and laugh, however, everyone in history who underwent the operation claimed to never feel that bashful feeling of being in love again.

Zoro used to stay uncharacteristically quiet when that topic was ever brought up. And as Robin accidentally found a photo of a short haired girl which dropped out from the man’s wallet, the truth had to be brought out.

Of course, Luffy practically talked Zoro’s ears off before the latter gave in.

It turns out that the captain of the Kendo Club did suffer from Hanahaki Disease. What a surprising turn of events. He used to cough up daisies before they turned to hyacinths.

After his childhood friend, Kuina was her name, showed no interest in him, he began resenting the small flowers which were brought out everytime he coughed.

After she departed, both the blossom and colour changed. They were no longer an innocent white, but a royal purple, and changed to hyacinths.

They all stopped after the operation.

Heh, God must have thought that humans are such pitiful creatures. After all, the common man would sell his very soul just to get a glimpse of Heaven. Hmph, they probably wouldn’t even care. Get high on pills and strange crystals. Get drunk on blood wine. Such fragile creatures are the humans, why still pursue such sinful activities when you are accelerating towards Death?

… Why still love when you could die from it?

Why not get an operation?

What was there to loose? When the battle has already been lost before it has begun?

Your inner monologue was rudely interrupted by another coughing fit. As usual, various red pedals, soft as ever, cascaded down, landing in a small pile of sorrowful rose coloured just in front of your thighs.

After several moments where the only sound was the painful heaving coming from your mouth, you decided to do something about the pedals. Within the next few minutes, you had thrown out all evidence.

You heaved a heavy sigh and collapsed on your bed, arms spread out taking as much (unnecessary) space as possible.

Lying on your back, you debated on what to do. In the end, you unlocked your phone and stared up at the screen, which illuminated your surroundings in the darkness.

Phone Luffy and be talked your ear off?

Phone Nami and listen to her rant about money?

Phone Usopp and having to endure (not that you hated them) love stories?

Phone Zoro only for the Moss-head to hang up five seconds later?

Phone Sanji? Ha ha. Very funny.

Phone Chopper? That’s something new.

Phone Robin and be scared of the dark?

Phone Franky and become deaf?

Phone Brook?

… Maybe next time.

As the oily green turned into a golden yellow, the season of harvest descended on the largest island on the Grand Line. The island where the famous Grand Line University is home to.

True, there are smaller islands surrounding the “main” one (including the luxurious floating restaurant – Baratie), and pupils from not only the Grand Line but all four seas flocked to the university like pirates to a treasure.

And it was here that you made such loyal friends… and fell in love.

Only for your heart to be ripped out mercilessly.

You chuckled dryly at the cliché thought your coffee-intoxicated brain created. As cheesy as if sounds, you really felt as if your heart has been ruthlessly cut open, only for the blood to drain out slowly.

… Okay, how you’re just making yourself sad.

“Oh, [Name]-chin, how are you?”

“… Absolutely fine Keimi!” You tried to be cheerful, you really did, however, as soon as your mermaid friend’s happy voice reached your ears, you couldn’t help but be a tad bit envious of her carefree attitude.

Life was much, much easier several months back…

You two chatted about pointless things, ranging from Pappug and her friend Hatchan to her melodramatic shock at your disgust at a certain type of food.

“Hey Keimi…”

“Yes, [Name]-chin?”

“… What do you do… when someone you know has Hanahaki Disease…?”

A short silence, then-

“EHHHHH?! YOUR FRIEND HAS THAT FATAL DISEASE???!!!”

Ah, typical Keimi.

“Shhh, Keimi!” You put a finger to your lips unconsciously, mentally scolding yourself at the fact that she could not see you, “You’ll wake everybody in the Grand Line!”

“Sorry, sorry!” You could almost see her sheepish smile.

“But yeah, someone I know, and you know as well, has got Hanahaki Disease… hey, as a uh, friend, I’m asking for her sake… what should that person do?”

“[Name]-chin, why do you ask such impossibly hard questions?”

“Because I’m [Name] [Surname], the Impossible Girl.”

“Oooooh, nice Doctor Who reference!” Her tone then dropped, now sounding sincere and serious, “But… I really cannot answer that. Their life, after all, only answers to them, and them alone. So… well, if they wanted to carry the operation, then I whole heartedly support them, and if they do not, then that’s fine too! … But, I do wonder, if their happiness mean that little to them…”

“… Keimi, when did you turn into Robin?”

The other laughed, and said that coincidentally, she did meet up with Robin several hours prior.

“… Thank you Keimi.”

“No problem [Name]-chin, it’s what friends do!”

“Yeah. Good night.”

“Bye [Name]-chin!”

As you pressed the red button, you felt slightly relieved… even though what you said was a white lie, at least you had some sort of idea on what to do.

Turning onto your side, you stared at the digital clock.

The last thing which lingered on your thought was that nothing, nothing could possibly stand between Sanji and his happiness.

Not even you.

So, you will reserve yourself to the shadows, securely placing a laughing mask when the two would inevitable walk down the aisle.

Once again, you thought that nothing could come between Sanji and Nami.

… How naive you were.

Because his biological family just wouldn’t give up on their son that easily.

Resulting in…

Pudding waltzing into everybody life.

And then that arranged marriage caught everybody off guard.

 

 

 **Flower meanings:**  
Daisy (innocence, hope)  
Purple hyacinth (sorrow, forgiveness, regret)


	3. [3/5]

The girl was beautiful, undoubtedly so. So much that you, once again, couldn’t help but be envious of her form, which was practically radiating with light.

 

Sanji, meanwhile, did (as everybody predicted) go ga-ga over his fiancé, however, when the topic of his family was brought up…

 

… Well, you were not there, but from all the rumours, it seemed that the blond caused quite an uproar.

 

It was not until one afternoon that your love was absent for the third time in a row that things were revealed to be much more serious than anybody expected.

 

“Hey [Name], do you know where Sanji-kun has gone?” Nami asked you, her brown orbs filled with worry. Whether if she truly loved Sanji or not, there was little doubt that she did care for him.

 

“… No. Sorry. Has he said anything to you?”

 

The long haired girl shook her head, orange locks falling around her shoulders and face like strings of orange quartz.

 

“… Maybe he has eaten too much meat and had a stomach ache-”

 

“Only _you_ can think of something so stupid!” Nami snapped, slapping her black haired friend.

 

“Or maybe he had a tremendous nosebleed, like the Ero-cook he is, and died because of it-”

 

“ _Shut it Zoro!_ ”

 

You sweatdropped at Nami manhandling the kendo captain like a sac of feathers. The peace did not last long, however.

 

Two days later, you, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook all sat around an oval table, as you all stared, horrified, at the messenger.

 

“What… did you say…?” Luffy’s voice was steel hard, though anybody who was close to him (being everyone present in the room except for that messenger) could notice the tremor in his voice.

 

“… Like I said, Sanji-sama has transferred schools, and so will be going back to the North Blue, where he and Pudding-sama will get married.”

 

“B-but…” Chopper squeaked out, his large chocolate eyes wide open. “Sanji would never… leave without at least telling us…!”

 

You looked at the reindeer sympathetically.

 

True, the Sanji you fell in love with would never do this, not telling any of his friends was such an uncharacteristic move that it seemed almost… suspicious. As if it was not him who made the choice.

 

The messenger closed his eyes and sighed, stating that he was just merely a messenger, what you said and think is none of his business.

 

You were beginning to like this incompetent male less and less now.

 

When he finally left the room, to say the atmosphere was pressuring and depression was an understatement.

 

“Hey guys…” You spoke up, surprising even yourself, “don’t you all think that all _this_ (you gestured around you) is… fishy?”

 

“Yeah… the Sanji that I know, we all know, would never do this.” Nami spoke up, supporting your opinion.

 

_Ah, there it is again… “Your Sanji”…_

In the next minute, the door was opened, and in came a curvy woman, with chocolate milkshake coloured hair and bright eyes, so bright that it could put sunlight to shame.

 

Of course, in your opinion, Sanji’s eyes were even brighter… possibly putting the Sun to shame when he smiled…

 

But then, you are hopelessly in love, so what can you say?

 

“Good afternoon, I’m Pudding.”

 

_That’s…!_

_Sanji’s-_

“EHHHHHH?!” Was the only capable sound emitted from everyone’s mouth when the four words were uttered from Pudding’s mouth.

 

The girl was lovely. Almost way to lovely. She easily blushes when the name “Sanji” was brought up and even offered to sneak everyone to his private room.

 

( _Private room?! What is he? Some kind of actual prince?_ You had entertained yourself with that thought.)

 

“Then he said that he was sorry, but he could not marry me, because he has to get back to his friends.” She concluded.

 

Silence…

 

“WHAT?! S-SANJI RE-RE-REJECTED A G-GI-GIRL?!”

 

Among the light chatters and giggles which came after, you couldn’t help but notice a sad smile, almost hidden behind her forced one, spread across Pudding’s face whenever she thinks nobody was watching.

 

Luckily for her, somebody was.

 

“H-hey, are y-you alright?” Luffy, in total panic, asked, seeing Pudding cough violently.

 

“Y-yeah, thank you… I think I might have caught the bug these days…” She laughed shakily.

 

However, you knew that laugh too well.

 

It was the laugh _you_ make when you brush off a violent coughing session.

 

It was the laugh _you_ make when you laugh off that everything was perfectly normal.

 

It was the laugh _you_ make to lie. To everyone or to yourself?

 

As her hand retracted to her pocket, you thought you saw a flash of yellow.

 

… But it must have been your imagination, right?

 

Because… there was no way that someone as beautiful and thoughtful as Pudding, would have the Hanahaki Disease.

 

…

 

Yeah…

 

“Thoughtful” and “beautiful”.

 

… Which was why nobody thought that _she_ was the one pulling the strings behind the stage.


	4. [4/5]

Well, okay, that probably came out harsher than you had meant to.

 

But it did not hide the fact that it was her family was acting in partnership with the Vinsmoke family that placed their own selfish desires above anyone else’s.

 

Even their son.

 

And as you all heroically (you have say, your stomach did a funny flip seeing Sanji clad in white. Just like a prince) crashed that wedding, along with an unlikely-but-somehow-still-formed pact with Capone Bege, along with the fishman Jinbe, it meant that you were almost unstoppable.

 

“I object!” Of all the thing you have said, this one you would always remember.

 

Not only because you totally objected the wedding and their relationship (as selfish as it sounds), but also you had clearly stated it with all your heart and soul.

 

You walked down the aisle with iron-clad determination, wearing a fitting [black dress](http://dimg.dillards.com/is/image/DillardsZoom/zoom/honey-and-rosie-high-neckline-lace-yoke-sheath-dress/04149908_zi_black.jpg), and holding your head high no matter what dirty looks was thrown at you from around.

 

And Sanji?

 

… You could not decipher his expression.

 

“Oh, did you seriously think that I came alone…?” You mocked, as weapons of all sorts were aimed at you (despite Sanji making a noise of objection).

 

All of a sudden, the giant cake exploded, and out came your friends and comrades.

 

“Here, [Name]!” As Usopp sent a brows sac to you, you easily caught it, offering gratitude to him.

 

“And now… the attack commences…” Taking out your trusty bow and arrows, you joined the battle.

 

You had been in many battles, sometimes heavily judging the Grand Line University for allowing every one of them (because most of the fights tend to escalate in a death-battle situation), but this one…

 

This one was slightly different.

 

You did now know why though.

 

“Ugh- not now…!” You cursed, as your body was racked by coughs, managing to splutter out the scattered colours of red in different shapes.

 

Ducking and miraculously finding a lone upturned concrete (which acted as a make shift wall) amidst the battleground, you heaved up scattered flowers.

 

When it subsided, you stared at them, fingers closing upon a red rose and crushing it.

 

As you stood up, you saw Pudding, she too, was with handfuls of yellow petals.

 

“So… you too, huh?”

 

Her eyes, three of them, turned to you, hiding the mass of yellow close to her chest as if she was ashamed to be found with them.

 

“No, don’t hide them – here,” You scooped some of the discarded petals from the floor and showed it her, “see? You are not alone.”

 

“…”

 

“I guess… we all are fools huh? Endlessly chasing a fleeting dream… eventhough it was a pipe dream in disguise… however, we just couldn’t give up. No, no. It goes against everything we had worked for… so… what do you say? Want to fight for our love…?”

 

In the years which passed and to come, you never knew what kind of impact your statement had on her. However, it must have been etched into her mind, because it made her cancel the engagement after the disastrous event.

 

Of course, her mother, Big Mom, was not happy.

 

Defeating her with the best cake (thanks to Sanji) was one thing, but restraining her from committing the same crime again was another story altogether.

 

But to be honest, the Vinsmoke helped as well, because it was revealed that it was all a plot to behead the family, ending with Big Mom stealing their power.

 

Of course, that was thwarted.

 

And now… it brings us to here.

 

It was several months later, when the everyday school life was kicked back into full blast… and as the cherry blossoms decorated the island, painting everything in a soft pastel pink colour.

 

It was beautiful.

 

“[Name]… I already know.”

 

“E-excuse me…? Nami…? What a-are you talking about?!” Feinting innocence, you stuttered out.

 

“… You… you are in love with Sanki-kun, right?”

 

You thought about it.

 

You thought about his angelic laughter, which would make your legs weak and tremble.

 

You thought about his hair, those locks which fell perfectly to hide his right eye, which shone like gold in the sunlight…

 

You thought about his eyes (or rather, eye), it was a brilliant blue, reflecting a calm summer’s ocean… just… blue.

 

You thought about many things…

 

But you replied with:

 

“… Yeah. But… I’m over it now.”

 

Nami stared at you, still not quite believing your words.

 

However, you smiled your best “I’m perfectly fine” smile and assured her that it was all in the past.

 

“Besides… you like Sanji- now don’t give me that look! I’m actually _very_ accurate about these things!”

 

_Not accurate enough to deduce your own feelings until it was too late_. A nagging voice in the back of your mind mocked you.

 

She blushed heavily, and stuttered out something.

 

“Now go Nami, go and get him…!”

 

“N-no! Of course not!” She seemed calmer now, “Besides, I still do not believe you… so I’ll not chase after him… but if you are, truly are, over him… then…”

 

If it was possible, you can fry an egg on her cheeks.

 

“Don’t worry, you – and Sanji – already have my blessing, as a friend.”

 

She blinked, “Man, you’re so stubborn when you wanted to be…”

 

“Well, yeah, because I’m [Name] [Surname], captain of the archery club!”

 

“… Okay, okay.” She teasingly ruffled your hair, messing it up and receiving complains from you, “… But… if you are not over him… then go. Go get him.”

 

“…! But…”

 

“After all [Name]… fate can be overcome.” She smiled at you, a genuine smile from Nami herself.

 

It made her seem like an actual Goddess.

 

“Oh, by the way, now that I did that, you owe me a grand total of 74500 Berries.”

 

“No way! You just added 74000 randomly!” You squeaked out, not quite believe you ears.

 

Ah well.

 

Nami will always be Nami.

 

And [Name] will always be… [Name].

 

So… what will you do…?

 

 

 

**Flower meanings:**

Yellow roses (jealously)

 

 

 

Ahhhh… this wedding rescue arc that I wrote was sooooo bad. Sorry for disappointing you all.


	5. [5/5]

You watched, as the love of your life, Sanji, walked down the aisle.

 

The first time was for the safety of both his friends and adoptive father Zeff. The second time… purely out of his own will.

 

And dear God… he looked absolutely stunning.

 

Like all the years before, your stomach did a funny little flip. As exaggerated as it sounds, you felt that if you opened your mouth, butterflies would fly out.

 

His walked towards you… and your eyes could only see him.

 

As for your Hanahaki Disease… well, you lived with it… and it lead you to here…

 

Yes… this is the best…

 

Yes, definitely…

 

Most definitely…

 

You smiled, eyes getting blurry, thus you gently wiped them away. Noticing your action, the groom looked at you and offered a smile.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

That smile.

 

Truly, time had stopped… yes; in that moment… it was only you and Sanji…

 

Yes… it was perfect.

 

The wedding had no interruptions thus far.

 

No slamming open doors.

 

No breaking windows.

 

Nothing.

 

Just pure happiness.

 

And it would stay that way.

 

Yes… it was perfect.

 

Too perfect…

 

And time resumed, you managed to return a shaky smile, making Sanji’s lips spread further…

 

After all, you are his best friend…

 

And from today on…

 

You will… continue being his best friend.

 

Sanji walked past you, and stopped at the end.

 

The doors opened once again, and the bride went in… with her sister, Nojiko, by her side.

 

Nami’s white dress was the definition of a cross between a Goddess and an angel. With the softest silk and fabric…

 

It was perfect for them two.

 

_Yes…_ you thought, _it was truly perfect…_

You watched, supporting the two and clapping as they were joined together for eternity. You watched, as they made their way, now husband and wife, back down the aisle…

 

_Yes…_ you concluded, _it was perfect._

Even as you went into the bath room and emptied your lungs of red roses and red carnations. It was painful… it still _hurts_ … it ripped your heart apart seeing Sanji smile at someone who wasn’t you… yet… you still concluded that it was perfect.

 

You lived with your Hanahaki Disease. Some may call you weird, while others pitied you… however, you just cannot loose the single thread of “connection” between your innocent past and Sanji.

 

Several years later… when you were involved with a drink-driving accident (no, you weren’t the one who was drunk), they told your friends…

 

That you did not make it.

 

Perhaps you should have got that operation to remove the flowers from your lungs, as it clogged them up, and so even if you did survive the accident, you did not have long to live…

 

Like the man from your past, surrounded by blue, you were surrounded by various shades of red. But all of the blossoms were either roses or carnations.

 

Even more several years later, Sanji found a hidden note tucked away in a notebook, the one he forgot to return to you when you were still in university…

 

When you were still _alive_.

 

As he curiously opened it up, tears flooded back into his eyes.

 

_Sanji, I loved red carnations and red roses… and although I loved them because of you… they are also undoubtedly beautiful._

_However…_

_I guess there is a price to pay for that, huh?_

_I loved the flowers, even if they clogged up my lungs and I cannot breathe._

 

Like I said.

 

You used to love red carnations and red roses.

 

Especially after Sanji complimented that they brought out your inner beauty even more.

 

You used to love red carnations and red roses.

 

You used to.

 

You _used_ to.

 

 

 

**Flower meanings:**

Red carnation (my heart aches, admiration)

Red rose (love, I love you, desire)


	6. Epilogue

“… And so, what do you think of my story?” The woman finished, closing her book as she kindly smiled at the small group in front of her.

The group consisted of Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Robin as both Sanji and Zoro were absent. The former probably got lost somewhere and the cook of the ship was probably grudgingly trying to find him, along with a certain someone.

Almost immediately, the Idiot Trio burst into crocodile-like tears, their sobs can be heard all the way in East Blue.

“B-but that’s s-so sad!” Chopper squeaked out, sniffling as he cried. “I-I mean… that [Name] gave up h-her happiness for S-Sanji…!”

“Y-yeah…!” Usopp continued, hiccupping between ever few words, “Why m-must romance s-stories e-end this way?!”

“Yeah! I-I mean, Sanji m-must be extra brave i-if he did actually m-manage to marry N-Nami-”

“Shut it Luffy!”

With three punches, Luffy was on the ground, head bruised after Nami’s wrath. The poor boy was muttering apologies and whining about how Nami was just so cruel.

“But old lady…” The orange haired navigator asked, “Why did you use our names for your story?”

“Ah, it’s because… perhaps in a different timeline… in a different dimension… this is not just a mere “story”, but rather a “memory”” The ancient woman smiled kindly, similar to the one the newest Strawhat member, Robin, gives, the one full of intelligence and knowledge, but leaving out the ominous feeling…

“Eh??? So it’s a “Mystery Memory” right?!” As always, Luffy piped up cheerfully.

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

“But I do wonder,” Robin started, catching everyone’s attention, “who those mysterious names belong to.” 

“That is true… if what you said is true, that this story is reality in another dimension, then they should exist somewhere in our world.” Nami concluded, a hand under her chin, deep in thought.

“I do not have the answer to that unfortunately,” The elderly woman apologised, setting her book down on the table, “and perhaps, you will forget about this story, this meeting in the events to come.”

“Huh?”

“For some strange reason, those who heard it will forget about it as the days change, and so in time, this will be nothing more of a dream…” She elaborated, a sorrowful look spread across her features for a second.

“EHHHHHHHHHHH?!” Luffy, as always, caused an uproar, “B-but I will NOT forget about it! I promise! Because-”

In that moment, the front door to the elder lady’s house was opened, and the Strawhat members all readied their weapons, if the Marines found them. However, all the different coloured eyes stared into a surprised [eye colour] ones.

“… What’s this…?” The girl muttered, “Are you all… possessed or something?”

“[Name]~~~~~~!” In an instant, Luffy, Usopp and Chopped jumped up to glomp the [hair colour] female, who swiftly avoided the incoming “attack” by stepping to the side.

“THAT WAS CRUEEEEEL!” Luffy whined.

“No, no seriously. Are you possessed or something? Did I miss some sort of Demon summoning ritual or something?”

“”D-Demon summoning ritual”?!” Above Luffy’s fallen form, Usopp whimpered, “I-I think m-my “we-must-leave-at-once” Disease is acting up ag-again…”

“Relax Usopp, I was joking!”

“Oh, thank God! A-and as if I, the great Captain Usopp will be-”

“Mainly anyway.”

“WHAT?!” With that, Usopp resumed to tremble in a corner.

“Seriously people, why are you all staring at me like I’m some sort of ghost with a tragic past/death?”

Because you somehow are… They all thought simultaneously.

“By the way, we found Lawn-head.” Directing to two males fighting behind her, [Name] shouted, “AND STOP FIGHTING!”

“Yes [Name]-swan~!”

“Shut it Witch of the East!”

“Do not insult [Name]-san you idiot Marimo!”

And they continued to bicker and fight.

[Name] sighed, “Seriously, can I put an arrow through their foreheads? Pretty please???”

However, the female did not wait for any sort of conformation from her friends before she left to try and prevent them from murdering each other.

“Well, it was nice knowing you old lady.” Luffy said, as the others finished their goodbyes, “But we gotta go, after all, we’re pirates.”

“Likewise Luffy.”

The teen smiled his signature smile, and ran off towards his crew and the Going Merry, ready to start another thrilling adventure.

Back in the small house, the old lady sighed.

“Ah, young love… how unpredictable they can be.” She smiled sadly, “Well, I’d better go soon… oh yeah, [Name], I hope you can hear me… it is alright to be selfish you know… when it comes to love. But then… I guess that it’s not your style…”

A short silence.

“And also not my style.”

Another silence.

“However, I do know one thing. While the future is uncertain, I know for sure that the future you seek is bright and achievable, as long as you be brave and follow your mindset… please, don’t do what I did... but then, even I did not regret my life or my actions.”

The woman took the book back into her ancient hands again, and flipped to the last page before reading aloud.

“And so, the [Name] in that dimension kept quiet about her sorrow and love, even if she did not regret one thing, thus the story of [Name] [Surname] ended there… but what will this universe hold for [Name] [Surname]? Well… nothing’s certain so I cannot tell you that… however, I do know one thing…

…

With friends by her side… and Sanji too, I know that she will continue to radiate a brilliant light. [Name] [Surname]… do not be afraid… go on, live your love life and your own life to the fullest.”

“Ah, but then… who am I to say…? After all, I am a ghost… the ghost of [Name] [Surname] who had the Hanahaki Disease.”

With that, the old woman faded away.

[Name]… go on…

Meanwhile, on the way to Merry… [Name] abruptly stopped, her [eye colour] widened a bit.

“Did I… hear something…?”

“What’s the matter [Name]-san?”

“Sorry Sanji, I was zoning out!” Catching up to the blond, she walked side by side with him.

… Must have been my imagination.

And [Name] [Surname] continued on, towards the many adventures that she will have with her friends… and Sanji too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God. Looking back, this whole work is so cringey.


End file.
